Sign of Friendship
by KH777
Summary: Based during the four month increment in the show. Made to celebrate International Friendship Day today! In which Yoichi makes friendship bracelets for all the members of his family.


_**This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_ Happy International Friendship Day, today on July 30th! Since bro love is my favorite, I must contribute to this great holiday. As I stated, this is based during the four month increment at the end of the show. Also inspired by a comic where Yoichi gives Yu a friendship bracelet.

The small brunet recounted the number of bracelets. _Five… Six… Seven… Yes, that should be all of them!_ He smiled, nodding to himself. As he carefully placed them in a bag, he left the room, grinning from ear to ear. Unfortunately, the door caught on another person, and startled, he dropped the bundle in his arms, the bracelets scattering on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yoichi apologized immediately, kneeling to scoop the stray bracelets up.

"What are these?" A voice curiously asked, kneeling down to assist him, and examining one that was half black beads and half white beads. Yoichi glanced up to see bright green eyes meet his own olive green and he smiled sheepishly.

"Well… It was supposed to be a surprise, but I found some beads earlier, so I decided to make some friendship bracelets for everyone. I think it'll lift all our spirits."

The raven haired boy grinned. "That's a great idea."

Yoichi smiled warmly. "Thank you, I've never made anything like this before so I was worried how they would turn out."

Yu smirked. "I wouldn't be worried about that; they look like something you'd buy at a store."

"Oh wow really?" Yoichi's smile widened. "I'm glad, it took quite a while."

"I can imagine." Yu said, placing the stray ones back in the bag. "Were you going to give them out right now?"

The slight archer nodded. "Everyone should be around here somewhere by now, and I wanted to give each one individually. Oh!"

He reached into his bag, and carefully revealed the one Yu had been staring at earlier. "This one is for you, Yu."

"Thanks, I'll definitely wear this." Yu grinned. "But uh… Don't be hurt if Mika rejects the one you made for him."

"Oh, don't worry, I thought of that." Yoichi produced an identical bracelet to the one that Yu had. "Then it'll be more like you two are sharing a friendship bracelet rather than it being from me."

"Wow, good thinking Yoichi."

The brunet nodded. "Are you coming with me Yu?"

"Sure, why not."

So, the two teens walked around their current dwelling, trying to find where their other family members were off too. The first they encountered was Kimizuki and Narumi. They were headed towards the kitchen, probably to set about making dinner for the day.

"Hey, Telephone Pole!" Yu called, smirking mischievously.

The bespectacled boy twitched and turned over to glare at him, scowling. "Don't call me that, Idiot. What do you want?"

The brunet gave a nervous laugh before he smiled and dug into his bag. "I wanted to give both of you something."

"Me too?" Narumi wondered, turning towards the two. Yoichi nodded and produced two bead bracelets, one of them with half black beads and half light brown beads, and the other with half red beads and half black beads.

"I made us all friendship bracelets!" Yoichi announced warmly. His companion nodded and showcased his proudly.

Kimizuki took his carefully, looking it over. "Uh, thanks I guess."

Yu frowned. "Hey, you're thinking it's too girly aren't you? If I can wear it, you can too."

"That's not what I said." Kimizuki defended, sighing.

The other family member seemed more visibly pleased by the gift. "Wow, did you make this?"

Yoichi nodded. "I found the beads a while back, but it did take a while though."

"Thanks." Narumi nodded, smiling. It seems like he was happier to be included in their family, rather than the bracelet itself.

"You're welcome." Yoichi smiled. "Do either of you know where Shinoa or Mitsuba are?"

"Beats me." Kimizuki said, and Narumi shook his head.

"Alright, let's go search for them." Yu said, and the two went to do just that. Luckily, it didn't take long to find the two girls conversing. The brunet came up to them smiling, and presented the bracelets to them. These ones were a tad more decorated than the others, with a charm in the intermission between the gold and black, and the purple and black respectively.

"I made all of us friendship bracelets!"

Mitsuba's face went a tad red and she glanced away while Shinoa giggled. "Thank you, Yoichi, it's beautiful." Then she added. "Don't be rude, Mitsu."

The twin tailed blonde recovered, casting a frown to Shinoa before holding the bracelet between her fingers."W-wait, you made one for all of us? That must have taken forever."

Yoichi nodded. "Yeah, it did."

"And you're following him around?" Mitsuba asked, referring to the black haired boy next to Yoichi.

"You make that sound bad." Yu frowned at her.

Shinoa laughed. "I think it's cute, like a little duckling."

"Oh, and you're any better?" He retorted, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Uh… Aren't I usually the one who follows Yu around?" Yoichi reasoned.

"Hmm… If anyone followed anyone around it would definitely be Mika." Mitsuba added. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was listening right now."

"…Are you implying something?" Sure enough, Mitsuba had hit the bull's eye as Mika came out into the open.

"M-mika! Were you following us this whole time?!" Yu scowled.

The blond vampire's red eyes diverted to the other direction. "…Not the whole time. I was just waiting for a time for you to be alone so I could talk to you."

"My, Mitsu, you really hit the nail on the head." Shinoa grinned.

"I have not done anything strange." Mika defended. "If I was not close to him, one of you would steal him away."

"Erm, sorry Mika. I'll try to spend more time with you." Yu promised.

"Thank you, Yu-chan." Mika smiled. "Now I believe you have something for me, Yoichi?"

"O-oh, yes. Here Mikaela, I made yours to match Yu's, since you two are so close."

He took the offered bracelet and was surprised with the quality of an amateur at crafts. He was pleased that he had a bracelet to share with Yu, and he was certain that Yu would wear it often. Though no words came out of his mouth, the raven haired boy could tell his feelings on the matter.

"Well, that's settled. Oh yeah, Yoichi, you did make yourself one too right?"

"Mmn." Yoichi nodded, showcasing his own that was half light green beads and half black beads. "Thank you for coming with me, Yu. But you can go with Mika now."

"Alright." Yu nodded, and went off to Mika who was wearing the bracelet Yoichi had given him.

 _Fin_


End file.
